Truly Charmed
Truly Charmed is the thirteenth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 257 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary WE ARE CHARMED --''' In 2023, the sixteen-year-old Charmed Ones are living their complicated yet magical lives, unaware of their true destiny. When three mysterious young women, Mili, Malka, and Meira Vogel arrive on Prescott Street, the Halliwell's curiosity is instantly peaked. After making a dangerous and rather naive deal, the Vogel's arrive on the Halliwell's doorstep asking for the original Charmed Ones' help. Their interaction with the Vogels forces the Charmed mothers to do everything they can to protect the legacy their daughters will eventually inherit. Meanwhile, in the present day, Tamora, Melinda, and Prue celebrate their Truly Charmed anniversary, and two dangerous witches join forces. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guest Guests Uncredited *Unknown actor as Man *Unknown actors as Halliwell's Workers Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: Young Tamora, Mili, Malka, and Meira Vogel, Serena * Power Absorption: Serena * Telekinesis: Malka * Molecular Immobilization: Meira * Orbing: Serena, Prudence, Paige * Pyrokinesis/Touch of Death: Serena * Scrying: Phoebe * Telekinesis: Serena, Malka, Prue * Molecular Immobilization: Piper (failed), Meira * Orb Shield: Paige * Glamouring: Ruby Spells and Rituals * Hair Color Changing Spell: Tamora (Mentioned) * Revised Dominus Trinus Spell: The Vogel sisters * Power Stripping Spell: Penny * To Call a Witch's Power: Charmed Ones and Vogel Sisters Beings * Serena / The Old Witch Artifacts * Vogel Book of Shadows * Sleeping Powder * Crystal Cage * Crystals Locations * 2023 ** Prescott Street ** Vogel Manor ** Bay Mirror ** Old Witch's Cave ** Halliwell´s ** Piano Bar ** Old Witch's Cave Trivia * The name of the episode is based on the last entry in the Warren BOS written by Piper Halliwell in the last episode of the mother series, Charmed; ** Piper wrote: ''So that Paige could pass on all that she’d learned, not just to her own children, or to mine, or to Phoebe’s, but to other future witches and whitelighters as well. Which filled the time between when we were doing the fighting and when our kids were old enough to take over... Allowing me time to get back to my roots and cook something other than potions for once and open the restaurant I’d always dreamed of owning. As for Leo, after we reclaimed Magic School, he went back to teaching, which he continued to do until it was time to retire. And although we've certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we’re a family of survivors and we will always be... Which is why we’ve '''truly been Charmed.'' * This episode is the author's way of answering the idea of a Charmed reboot. It means to say that the Original Charmed Ones and their progeny are Truly Charmed; * The episode mainly takes place in the year 2023; * Milli, Malka, and Meira are meant to reflect Melinda, Maggie, and Macy Vera, the 2018 Charmed reboot characters; * It has been two months since the last episode; * In 2023, the Vogel sisters are preparing to steal the Halliwell women's powers, as they wanted to vanquish demons but need their powers first; * The Ultimate Power is mentioned; * Serena steals the Halliwell's powers, but her first intentions were to steal the Halliwell's powers after the Vogel's steal them from the Halliwell's; * Prudence is seen to be watching her nieces from a distance; * Phoebe's old drawer trick is seen, it was first shown in Charmed; * Prudence warns her sisters about the Vogel sisters and Serena, the Old Witch; * The Crone is mentioned, she was a major villain throughout the later seasons of Charmed; * Malka angrily informed Piper, Phoebe, and Paige that they hadn't been doing their jobs and that's why the Vogel's wanted to copy the Power of Three - to spread more good magic and help others; * Penny Halliwell and Serena had crossed paths years before; * In 2023, Prue revealed to Damon that he would marry a Halliwell, but refused to tell him who it would be; * In 2023, Chris and Damon made a bet on how long it would take for Prue and Wyatt to accept their romantic feelings for each other. Chris bet ten-years until they were married while Damon bet that it would be seven years before they started even dating; Music * You Made Me Love You Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4